Headmistress Lillith Knightley
' Lillith Alice Knightley '''is part of the BTA Staff. She is the first Headmistress of '''Black Thorn Academy' and its creator. Her ability is mentally based. She is able to absorb someone's ability and life force, if she so chooses. She rarely uses this ability unless she is in dire trouble. As a result of this ability, she has also gained the ability to sense other metas and what their ability is, thus helping her find students for the school. But what only a few people know is the she had a very dark secret: her unstable twin sister, Joanna. Lillith is played in game by Leani. Biography Early Life There is not much known about Lillith’s childhood. Her parents died when she was very young. She and her sisters were sent into foster care. Joanna and Lillith were kept together because they were twins, but their younger sister Isabelle was put in another home. She was adopted right away and taken care of by a loving family. Lillith and Joanna bounced from home to home, until they were finally adopted by Alfred Count. He took the twins to his home and took good care of them. However, he never treated Lillith as if she were his daughter and he virtually ignored Joanna. He began showering her with lavish jewels and gifts when she reached her teenage years, making his intentions well known and the girls continually uncomfortable. Teenage Years Lillith began to dread her eighteenth birthday because she was worried about what would happen. Joanna tried to convince her many times to leave, but they didn’t have the resources or means to run away. Eventually, after they had stolen enough money from Alfred, they tried to make a final run, but he caught them. {C}He could care less about Joanna and made a grab for Lillith, catching her by her wrists roughly and yelling at her. Suddenly, something just snapped within Lillith. She grabbed his wrists instead and began to shake slightly. The color was the first thing to drain from Alfred’s face. The veins on his body began to bulge and Lillith watched in horror as the life drained from him, until he lay dead on the floor. {C}Joanna forced Lillith to work through her fear and guilt, and they stole as much as they could from his home before they ran away. Angered at Joanna’s lack of a conscious, Lillith eventually parted ways with her twin. She traveled around Europe, trying to find a way to control her power. However, the pain and guilt of killing Alfred was too much and she slipped into a deep depression. Black Thorn Academy is Born As she traveled the world, Lillith was stunned to find that there were other people who had special abilities as well. Many of them struggled with their abilities like she did, and Lillith found herself wondering why there was no one around to teach them. She didn't feel like they were the first to have these abilities, and she didn't like the idea of future generations have the same trouble they were having. Thus Black Thorn Academy was born. Several of these people she met on her travels helped her build the school and became the first of the BTA Staff. {C}She used her numerous resources that she had taken from The Count to purchase an old, rundown castle and the small abandoned town next to it. It took a lot of money to repair the castle, but each original staff member had imput on parts of it, so the castle looks like a collaboration of different personalities. Lillith will always maintain that the time she spent with her original staff, bringing BTA together, was the best time of her life. Abilities Meta Sensing The ability to sense other's with abilities, which is how she finds students for the school. Slight Empathy Lillith can sense the emotions of others Molecular Manipulation The ability to control molecules with her mind. Lillith is capable of manipulating the molecules in any item or living thing. She can separate the molecules that make up whatever she wants to manipulate to make it invisible. This ability also allows her to destroy things and even people by ripping their molecules apart. Potential abilities Gravity Manipulation The ability to control gravitational fields with one’s mind. This ability allows Lillith to manipulate the gravitational fields around her, which lets her float and seemingly fly. Transmutation Lillith's molecular manipulation opened up the ability to transmutate objects, turning them into other things. She cannot transmutate other living things. Personality Lillith enjoys cooking and baking. If she ever has down time, she can usually be found in her small kitchen in her quarters, making something delicious. She loves listening to music as well. She is more happy curling up in bed with a good book, then going out to the clubs or other noisy places. She also enjoys alone time, or spending time with her family. Pain and suffering. Lillith can’t stand to see people hurting. She also cannot stand people who lie, especially people who like to her. She also has a fear of rejection and heartache, which stems from her years in foster care. Lillith is gaining more confidence in herself every day. She is very independent and self-reliant and has strong family values. While she is very disciplined, she does know how to relax and be playful, something her other half has taught her. She is also an observant person and not many people can pull one over on her. She does sometimes have a hard time opening up to people. She likes to keep certain feelings and thoughts to herself and will rarely come right out and say when something is bothering her. Her family can also be considered a weakness since she is very protective of them. She also really loves cake. Relationships Robert Knightley Lillith has always felt a strange pull towards Robert, but she has always been very cautious about her feelings towards him. Not only does her ability come into play, but the situation that happened with Joanna prevented Lillith from trusting people for a long time. She met Robert when she was travelling and looking for other Metas to help her start BTA. She offered him the job of Mental Abilities Professor, which he gladly accepted. Soon after the school opened, the two began spending more time together. Robert was the first person Lillith ever told about Joanna. He is her confidant and partner-in-crime. They married shortly after the school opened and have a baby daughter, Serenity. Robert was also made Deputy Headmaster. Isabelle Daniels Izzy is Lillith's youngest sister. She and Lillith were very close until they were separated after their parents died. When Lillith found out she was a meta, she spent years trying to find Izzy, knowing she too could have an ability. The two were eventually reunited and became close again. Izzy agreed to attend BTA and the two remain best friends. Appearance Lillith Knightley '''is represented in game by '''Stana Katic. Category:BTA Staff Category:Mental Ability Category:Level 5 Category:Meta